A Whole New Love Story
by ML Thirteen
Summary: It's set 16 year's into the future. Bailey Grey Shepherd is 16 years old and Jo and Alex had a baby that's only 1 year younger than Bailey. Her name is Alexus (Lexie,Lexus,Lex) named after Lexie Grey obviously! It's a whole new love story between them. The original Grey's character's arent here in the 1st chapter but will be later on! PLEASE COMMENT!
1. Chapter 1: How it all started

Right here. Right now. He felt infinite. Like nothing can ruin this moment. He's been waiting for this day ever since he realized his true feelings. This moment, right now, is what sparked it all. A whole new relationship. A whole new love. A whole new future.

"Bailey Grey Shepherd. Future surgeon. McDreamy number 2. That's what I'm known as." That was him. Just a future dreamy doctor. He had nothing though. Nothing that showed HIS true identity. Nothing that he would die for (except his parents obviously) and nothing that he truly loved.

He quickly jump's out of bed and head's toward the kitchen, knowing that his parents weren't home because there wasn't any of that small bickering he was so used too. As he walks into the living room, weary eyed, it felt as if he wasn't home alone. He turn's his head towards the couch and spot's Alexis, just sitting there. She's usually at his house most of the time, but when he saw her, he couldn't help but pull up a big smile on his face and at that moment he felt all. . . mushy. Suddenly, flashbacks of what happened last night hit me, hard. He slowly turn's, realizing why she might be here and he feels his cheek's grow red. She just sat there, stern faced. No expression. Her hand was shaking and then all of a sudden, she was the first to break the silence.

"How could you? I-I thought. . . "

"I'm sorry. I was angry and tired and . . . and I-I shouldn't have don't that. Okay? Lexus, come on! Listen to me . . . I'M SORY!"

"No. No, you don't get to be sorry! You're not the one tht basically had to have her ass handed to her for talking about 'another guy!' Like what the hell Bailey?! I've known you for 16 years now and I have NEVER seen you like this. What changed? What did I fricken do to make you so angry!?

"You know what, well maybe I don't want to be best friends anymore!"

Alexis's jaw dropped. Obviously she thought that Bailey wanted to just end it with her. Never see her again, but he thought differently. You could literally see the tears forming in her eyes.

"You know what, fine." She got up and turned towards the window so she can monitor when her parent's will be there.

Bailey knew when to step back, so he just walked away into his room. He just sat there, almost about to cry himself. He could feel a rush of embarrassment, loneliness, sadness, everything just come along. He didn't know what to do, what to say.

He heard a car come into the drive and when he looked out the window it was just Alex and Jo. Probably here to pick up Alexis.

"Hey Lex, you comin'?"

"Ya, I'll be right there dad." She got up and slowly walked toward's Bailey's room. She stood right in front of him, so close that they could see each other's pain in their eyes.

"I just want to know . . . why? Why hurt me?" She left before he even got the chance to reply.

As soon as she was in the car, she couldn't help but think that her friendship with Bailey was over, and it was.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Alexis was glad to be back home. It was quiet, peaceful even. Her parents, Alex and Jo, had left to go back to work. She was all alone. She could do anything she wanted, jump off a roof, or just sit there and eat some ice cream, but she just didn't want to be alone.

She only had her permit so she couldn't drive herself. Thank God she ived close by the hospital. She always's loved going there. It's like she was famous. Everyone knew who she was. As she neared the hospital she saw smiled at the sight of the big 'Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital' sign. She remembered the story Meredith had told her one time when she was about 7.

"You were named after a Grey, you know?" Alexis looked at her, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You were named after my sister, Lexie Grey. Your father told me that when he looked at you, for the first time, you somehow looked like her and your mother thought that the name 'Alexandra' was perfect for you. As you grew older, you were like an exact copy. A clone!" Lexie laughed at this comment, and Meredith couldn't help but smile. She loved it when Alexis laughed. She thought she sounded like Jo when she laughed, but she defiantly was a daddy's girl. They were just so close, and Meredith loved that about them.

When she finally arrived at the hospital everyone greeted her with big smile's on their face's. She asked for a nurse to page and but was informed that someone was here to see her. She hear's a voice that's strangly too familiar yet painful to hear.

"Hey Lex . . ." She turned around and looked straight into his eyes, noticing that the pain was still there. She felt a surge of emotions just attack her. Why the hell was he hear?

"I'm sorry I-I-I can't Bailey. I just . . .I just can't, please"

"NO. I need to talk to you. Please, it's important." Lexie scoffed at him. Bailey was loosing his patience too quickly. He was just going to come out and say it, but there was just too many people staring at them as if they knew what had happened. What was GOING to happen. He grabs her by the arm and pull's her into the conference room, knowing that the on-call room's are constantly hogged by the attending's. Derek, Meredith, Jo, and Alex followed them and quietly observed what their children where doing, being careful not to get cought.

They just stood there, empty. You could tell Bailey was gathering up the nerve to tell Lexie exactly what he had planned to say.

"I love you." When these word's hit her straight in the face her mouth grew wide. She just stood there, cheeks all red like a strawberry.

"Every time I look at you, you knock the air straight out of me. It's like I can't breath, can't function with you around me. Your beautiful and smart and funny and just amazing, but I have met girl's just like that. I have met girl's that will literally give the world to me, but there's just something about you that makes me go crazy! The hardest thing is, is that I don't even know what it is! All I know is I love you Lex…"

She just stood there, speechless, and stared at him with astonishement. How could she have been so stupid? She used to spend every waking moment thinking about him and the thought that he would never love her back She tried to move on, when this happened. All of this.

She felt a smile pull up on her face. At this point all the attending's were staring through the window curious as too what would happen next.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that." Bailey smiled and for a moment, there was pure happiness. She stared into his ocean blue eyes as he grabed her by the sides and pulled her close. Her eyes widened as she knew what would happen next. In a split second, their lips were touching.

Right here. Right now. He felt infinite. Like nothing can ruin this moment. He has been waiting for this day ever since he realized his true feelings. This moment, right now, is what sparked it all. A whole new relationship. A whole new love. A whole new future.


	2. Chapter 2: Freak Out

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to post a new chapter! I was really busy lately and my laptop broke down. In this one I really wanted to get the parent's view of what happened. Also, the last chapter and this chapter is like just telling you what had happened and how all this started. Notice I changed the name of the last chapter to, 'How it all started.' Anyways I will try to post new chapters everyday but as you other writers know It's pretty hard to write. Anyways I LOVE COMMENTS AND PM SO PLEASE LEAVE THEM! I LOVE ALL MY READERS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Greys Anatomy**

Meredith, Derek, Alex, and Jo were left with mouth's wide open as they stared through the window into the conference room. They were all just blown out of their minds and were going crazy!

Meredith and Derek were in awe, but they each had their own very different opinions.

"That's my boy!" Derek screamed. Meredith turned to face him and violently shook her head.

"NO DEREK! THAT IS OUR BABY OUT THERE AND I DON'T WANT HIM KISSING RUNNING AROUND KISSING GIRLS!

"Meredith, he isn't a baby anymore. He's 16; let him be a teenager for once. Just calm down."

"Don't you tell me to calm down Derek when . . . I just . . ." Meredith was about to cry at the thought of her only son growing up. She couldn't bear the thought!

"Mer, come on it's okay. This is the best part about being parents. We get to him grow up and live his own life. We get to see the life that WE created live." Meredith smiled as Derek whispered these word's into her ear. She turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She was glad that she had someone like Derek. He always knew what to say.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jo quickly looked at Alex and saw his fists tighten, jaw clench, and there was literally steam pouring out of his ears. He couldn't help but let his mind wander to the happiest moment of his life.

Alex ran as fast he could as soon as the nurse paged him.

"WHERE IS SHE! WHERE IS SHE!" The nurse just smiled at Alex

"Room 13 ." He gave her a weepish smile and ran off.

"Alex! Oh thank GOD!" Jo screamed in pain.

"9 cm ! Its time!" The nurse exclaimed this in happiness for the two doctors.

Alex's hands were shaking and he felt queasy. Jo tried to help even though SHE was the one in pain.

"Could you….please page Dr…Grey for me?"

In moments not only Meredith, but the almost the whole hospital was there to witness the birth of their first son or daughter. This made Alex even sicker!

He could see Mer, Der, Arizona, Callie, Bailey, Webber, and most of the interns but motioned for only Meredith and Derek to come in.

"Oh thank god Mer…. IM FREAKING OUT!" He could hear Jo screaming all of a sudden.

"Alex, just calm down. Everything will be fine." Alex gave her a very scared face.

"Look, at least she isn't having a C-section in the dark in the middle of a super storm…so your fine!" Jo giggled a little, but then went back to screaming. Alex felt a little calmer.

"Okay, we're ready" Alex quickly grabs Jo's hand and Mer grabs Alex's hand. He couldn't bear it when she screamed… but he'll just have to keep calm.

In a matter of seconds the screaming was over, and the ear shattering crying began.

"It's a girl!" Replied the nurse. At this point, Alex was tearing up and so was Jo. He tured to face her and gave her a kiss.

"Baby girl. . ."

Alex quickly calmed down and felt warm inside. Jo was very confused a what had just happened with him. He looked at Bailey and was actually happy. He was just like a Shepherd… yet he still had his Grey moments here and there.

All four of the parents have accepted, and even Arizona and Callie were smiling. Everyone always looked at them with amazement, thinking they are the next generation, the future Grey Sloan Memorial doctors.


End file.
